I'll always be there for YOU
by Gotcha114
Summary: Ayano has been trying to tell Kazuma for a long time that she has feelings for him. Even though it's pretty obvious that she likes him neither of them want to come out with their true feelings. How will they confess? First fanfic so go easy on me!
1. The Beginning

**Hey it's Gotcha114 here with a new fanfic of mine**

**Hope ya like IT! I do not own Kaze No Stigma**

Ayano was in class daydreaming about the events that transpired the day before.

*Flashback*

Ayano was sound asleep in her room till a certain wind user decided that she got enough sleep. He used his wind powers to open the window to her room then he went inside and whispered her name in her ear "Ayaaaannnooo, it's me Kazuma". Ayano jumped out of her bed "KAZUMA, WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" He smirked and looked at her, her whole face was red. "So Princess were you dreaming about me just now" Her face turned a dark scarlet "As if I would dream about you". Kazuma just smiled "You and me both now that's not true"

*End of Flashback"

Ayano was face down on her desk. "Does he know that I like him or was he just joking around" Ayano was still daydreaming "Oh I forgot he's probably still has feelings of Tsui-Ling if that's the case ill make him realize his feelings for me…" Ayano's teacher noticed that she wasn't listening to the lesson "Ms. Kannagi, can you please come here and answer the question on the board" Ayano replied with a simple "Ok" as she walked up to the board to answer the math problem. She answered the problem effortlessly because she already knew what the teacher was teaching them. The teacher took this as disrespect "Ms. Kannagi, meet me after class". Ayano went back to her seat and sat down.

*At the end of class*

When everyone else was leaving Yukari and Nanase were waiting for Ayano outside of the room. Ayano went up to the teacher's desk and waited for the teacher's response. The teacher turned his chair to face her "Ms. Kannagi, do you know why I called you to meet me after class?" Ayano looked somewhat confused "No I do not know why you called me here". The teacher looked back at her and sighed "Ms. Kannagi, I called you here because in class you weren't listening the lesson. I know that you already know how to answer the problem but you should still listen to your friend's questions about how to answer the question or at least help them instead of daydreaming while class is in session". Ayano had her head down then she bowed "Gomen". The teacher smiled "Ms. Kannagi you are a wonderful student and I know you won't do it again you may be dismissed. Ayano walked away to greet her pals that were waiting for her outside of the room.

**I hope it was a good start for the story**

**PLZ Review because the reviews will give me the motivation I need **

**THX GUYS AND ILL UPDATE SOON! So stay tuned and Follow **


	2. The making of the DEAL

**Hey gotcha guys its Gotcha114 here with a new update**

**Hope ya like IT! Disclaimer: I do not own Kaze No Stigma**

Nanase and Yukari were watching her step out of the room. Nanase looked at her best friend "Hey Ayano what happened in there?" Ayano just looked back "Oh nothing he just wanted to see me cause of what happened in the class". Yukari had a relieved expression on her face "For a second there I thought you got in trouble". "No I didn't get in trouble let's just go to the cake shop and have some fun". "Ok" they both said in unison.

***While walking to the cake shop**

Yukari got bored so she asked Ayano a question "Hey Ayano you found a way to tell Kazuma the way you feel about him?" Ayano's face got red "Wha… What are you guys talking about?" Nanase just smirked "Ayano we know you like him you can drop the act you not fooling anybody" Yukari just smiled at Nanase's reply "Seriously we see the way you look at him, the way you talk to him and the way you are always blushing when he talks to you. Ayano just sighed and looked down "Ok, guys I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore…"

They entered the cake shop and each went to the counter and asked for what they wanted. Ayano's favorite type of cake is chocolate cake because she likes the creaminess and yumminess of the cake. Nanase got vanilla covered cake and Yukari just got her simple strawberry cake. To each of them their cake was the best no matter how it looked they always thought theirs was the best in taste. They ate their cake and Ayano was stuffed. Ayano looked at her friends who were full as well "Wow guys this was some really good cake, but I don't think I can fit anymore in my stomach." Nanase and Yukari just nodded. Ayano just noticed the time "Hey guys I got to go I got to take care of some business." Yukari and Nanase just had a smile on their faces "Ok, Ayano we got to go too I wish you good luck with Kazuma". Ayano had blushed "Ok cya tomorrow".

***Youma hunting**

She sensed the youma's power and she went to go find it. Where she went had taken her to the woods. Suddenly when she got really close to the youma she couldn't feel the youma's presence. She started walking slowly and taking small steps. Suddenly she heard a big growl behind her. Ayano grinned "There you are time for me to kill you" The youma was really fast and It pinned her to the ground. Ayano looked frustrated "Damn it you're really fast". Just when the youma was about to attack her, a certain someone showed up in time. Kazuma looked down at her and smirked "Hey princess seems like your having some trouble would you mind me taking him off your hands" She just blushed "Not at all besides you are my body guard so do something". Kazuma smiled and used his wind powers to lift up the youma then he sliced it in half. Kazuma just bowed "I am at your service princess Ayano". Ayano just glared at him "Whatever I could have handled it myself I just wanted you to once for a change actually do your job" Kazuma just smirked "Yea whatever you say that now but when you was busy getting beat up by that youma I couldn't bare seeing you getting defeated by such a weak creature I pitied you" Ayano was totally raging now "What was that KAZUMA! I bet that if we were to go deeper into the forest to fight a stronger youma I wouldn't need your help". Kazuma could tell that they were going to make a bet right now. Kazuma's smirk got bigger "Oh yea" Ayano just barked back "Oh YEAH!" Kazuma just looked at her face that was red from frustration "Ok so let's bet on it" Ayano just nodded and shook his hand really tight (I don't what I am getting myself into). Kazuma started speaking "If I win you are going to be my maid for the day". Ayano deep in thought she half-heartedly agreed "And what if I win" Kazuma ran up to her and closely whispered in her ear "You can have whatever you want". Ayano's face turned a dark shade of pink "Ok I'll think about that". After a few seconds she came right out and said "You'll treat me to dinner and I am allowed to order anything I want on the menu, ANYTHING" Kazuma gulped knowing her expensive tastes, the day that happens is the day he'll go bankrupt and that will never happen. He looked back at her and she was smirking "Ok, deal". She smiled and looked back at him "Of course it's a deal" and they shook hands glaring at each other.

**Liked the ending lol I wonder how this is going to unfold**

**PLZ Review because the reviews will give me the motivation I need**

**THX GUYS AND ILL UPDATE SOON! So stay tuned and Follow**


End file.
